fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeris Schemen
Aeris Schemen '(アエリス スケメン, ''Aerisu Sukemen): is a female independent mage hired by the Magic Council to execute all kinds of missions. Varying from looking lost artefacts and treasures to the extermination of Dark Guilds. She was hired because of being considered a very powerful mage that could help them. Aeris hails from the Land of Isvan where a good amount of Ice Mages come from. She is a follower of the term justice and is in fact very peaceful, avoiding battles unless completely necessary. However, she will immediately kill those who harm the innocent before they get the chance to put their plans into fruition. A reason to why she accepts missions of exterminating Dark Guilds to the ground, without complaining at all or having any regret. She is widely known as '''Khione (キオン, Kion) by the population of Earthland not just Fiore. As rumours of her fame have gone throughout the whole world. Both her will to protect people and amazing power is what have gained her this title. Her childhood is what has formed her strict yet peaceful personality, during a certain event, she had seen evil steal houses from poor, innocent people while she was a rich and spoiled little girl. She decided to stop them since a day she had formed a bond with a girl of another economic class whom she considered her friend. As she grew up, she began practicing the arts of magic and eventually became an independent mage who took requests from people without seeking any reward but to do good to the world and stop those that threaten peace. This is something that gained the Magic Council's attention, reason to why she was instantly contacted after hearing the rumours of a young mage who was capable of destroying a Dark Guild by herself. This was, when she was 23, and since then started working for the Magic Council, gaining an even more powerful reputation. Aeris, is seen as worthy for the title of Wizard Saint and is considered to match the criteria, because of her tactical and open mind that has gives her advantage during battle. Appearance Aeris is a woman, whose appearance is said to befit that of a goddess, with an average stature for a woman of her age, perfect for a person like her as her size has helped her multiple times including in battle, using this for a speedy style of fighting, delivering multiple strikes at the enemy. Though, obviously, the drawback to her height is that her punches don’t have much strength and this is something one could see from afar due to her delicate-looking body resembling a maiden’s, however this fragile figure of her minimizes only her strength not her durability, withstanding hits from her enemies and enduring the pain. Not only physical durability but also mental, not worrying of people who insult her or her beliefs but continuing her path without any worries. Described as a person you could easily get close too, usually seen with a tiny smile on her face or just with her typical calm demeanor, a face that is not a smile yet not a frown but an easy-going emotion shown on her lips. Matching such a famous individual as Aeris, her fame spread around Fiore. Despite this, she does not see herself as such an amazing personage, having several defects of her own that she has spotted, such as battle scars spread around her body, gained from memorable fights that the peaceful mage was forced to partake in. Having one on her neck, and another where her stomach is located in. Amusingly, Aeris remembers from where she gained each scar, the one on her neck cicatrix being with a notable Dark Mage. Something she despises to show, reason why the mage avoids going to any place in which she might have to use a bikini or expose any skin. Being extremely careful about whom she shows her scars to. Convinced, that females would laugh if they saw her body. A reason to why she prefers to use long-sleeved jackets and clothes that cover her body. Her skin however is as smooth as oil, making her look like a doll, as it is pale-white like snow, proper to a princess’ skin. Something she keeps despite her many trips and missions by the Magic Council, which include the destruction of Dark Guilds that are usually hidden in mountaintops, deserts, or other places with a rough climate. It is amusing that she in spite of her dangerous duties has rarely changed her appearance. At first one would expect her skin to be darker, more of a tan tone. Obviously, because of the sun that she is exposed during most of her missions, though her usual clothing cover her enough well to be protected against the heat another reason is, despite accepting these rough jobs, she is usually assigned quests that are found in places with an icy weather, because of her affinity with the elemental magic of Ice. A magic that she is very familiar with, besides she being born with this specific type of climate, similar to other mages such as Gray Fullbuster and Ultear Milkovich. Aside from her slender figure, Aeris has other physical traits are described as “beauty itself”. As an example, her hazel colored eyes. Not exactly common among population, a common person’s eyes would be a darkish tone of hazel, brown. Aeris’ are a lighter type of brown that sparkle out on the sun. Her eyes are quite large in size, something inherited from her mother’s family who all have the same size as hers, when surprised or pleased, her eyes widen as large as plates, making her look like a cat when this happens. This can vary depending on the situation, most of the times when her eyes widen like these it is because of a funny reason or a mistake someone committed, that turns into something more comical. However, during serious situations, her eyes sharpen. Scaring her foes with a terrifying look. Due to her eyes, being fairly big, one could easily sense Aeris’ emotions through them. Other mages that are close enough to be considered companions have easily noticed when she is slightly upset at something, or when she is happy just by looking at her eyes, this makes it difficult for her to hide how she is feeling. However, Aeris had to learn how to lie and hide her emotions, if a mission in which she had to be a spy happened, because of this since she was a youngster, she learned to look extremely calm despite being nervous, angry etc. Her eyes are the only thing that gives her away. Moving on, her hair is the color of the skies, blue. Though, of a darker tone. Without using her usual ponytail, her hair reaches her back, although it is usually cut to neck-length. Moving on into clothing, Aeris is not a person with a lot of fashion, wearing simple and common clothing. As she is a mage for the Magic Council, she prefers to wear more formal outfits. Only using more casual clothing when on her home or on her free days. A light blue jacket and a white blouse beneath it, shorts and sneakers of a dark blue color, this is what she wears when she is at her house, relaxing. When on work, she wears a white shirt-blouse with a blue skirt covering her lower body or part of it. Accompanied by black boots to complete the outfit. Personality Aeris is quite a bossy person, always wanting what she says to be done. Most of the time, she likes to give out orders to lower-ranking soldiers of the Magic Council. However, her orders are not for self-gain such as bringing her food, water etc. But commands that will do good, something that has helped during many of the Council's war. Because of her amazing strategy ability. Said to think three or more steps ahead of her opponent, during battle this serves as a great advantage always having a plan to win over a battle. This is not only during battle, but when chatting, she can "predict" what people will say, something that makes those who she talks to annoyed. Some even accuse her of using Telekinesis despite her showing little experience over the magic. Most of the time, she can be very calm unless irritated which is not very often. Due to her great mind, Aeris has a lot of ability in certain skills such as acting, being able to act as a Dark Mage in some of her missions or even as a man. She is also skilled at manipulating, going to the point of seducing her enemy to get valuable information. Additionally, Aeris believes that everyone must complete their duties before enjoying themselves, a reason why she is seen as a workaholic. Going to the point of taking several jobs at the same time and finishing them off on the same day. On her free time, Aeris enjoys cleaning her home or doing other house chores if not looking for another assignment to do, often repeating the line All preparations must be complete! Even if she's not doing house chores, she's looking for another assignment to do. When she has no work to do, the mage enjoys relaxing in a chair and thinking about her future. She also enjoys doing crossword puzzles as she finds them interesting or playing any other mind game. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Relationships Trivia Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Magic Council